A Kiss for a Pound
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Clarisse will selling her kisses for charity,but what does her head of security say to it?
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss for a Pound**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just the storyline.

Author's Note:Thanks to OSUSprinks for her help!You're the best!:-)

And I dedicate this story to Zsulie and Weezle 13!Thank you girls!.-)

**Chapter 1**

Clarisse was looking out of the window in her office, when somebody knocked on the door…

'Come in.' said Clarisse

'Hello Grandma! You wanted to see me, am I right?'asked Mia while she closed the door

'Oh, yes and sit down, I would like to speak with you…'

'Oh, my God! What have I done?'asked Mia

'Nothing! Nothing darling! Just sit down!...Oh don't look so scared, I want to praise you…'smiled Clarisse

'Really? Well then shoot Grandma!'smiled Mia

'Shoot?Oh never mind…I just want to talk about this charity programme….Mia I'm so proud of you darling…you did so much for the orphans…'

'Thanks Grandma!This festival on friday will be very important,everybody will help,Charlotte,Shades,Mrs Kaut….I hope we can collect a lots of money…'said Mia

'I hope so darling.Please tell me about the details…I don't know much about it…'

'Right.It'll be an open-day in the palace,lots of programmes,games and a little market. Everybody tackle something….for example:Charlotte'll sell her selfmade glass lamps,Shades'll teach self-defence,there will be a cooking school and the biggest attraction will be the auction.You know a few dress of mine and personal objects….Oh,can you give me something to the auction Grandma?'asked Mia

'Yes,of course darling I gave Charlotte a few things…I want to help as much as I can…'smiled Clarisse

'Thanks Grandma!We really need it…and can you help me with the programmes?Just 2 hours we need somebody who...'started Mia but Clarisse interrupted her

'Of course!I'll tackle anything for those kids!'smiled Clarisse

'You're very sweet grandma!'smiled Mia and hugged her 'But now I have to go…there is lots of things to do!'

'I'm so proud of you Mia'smiled Clarisse with tears in her eyes

'Thank you!It means a lot to me…So see you at dinner Grandma!'said Mia and started to leave but Clarisse stopped her

'Oh,Mia!'

'Yes,Grandma?'

'I forget to ask you about my duty on this festival…'

'Oh,sorry!I haven't mentioned yet….you will selling your kisses!'smiled Mia

'I beg your pardon!'said Clarisse shocked

To be continued…..

Author's Note:Do you want more?Please leave me a review!Thanks!:-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:**Thnaks to OSUSprinks for her help!I love your comments!:-)

And thanks to bluegirl-783,aserene,Poppinswannabe,OSUSprinks,Zsulie,eac-dudette,and You Anon. for the lovely reviews! I hope you like this chapter!:-)

'Repeat it!'said Clarisse slowly

'You will selling your kisses.'smiled Mia weakly

'Once more!'

'Oh,come on Grandma!Just a few kisses….little kisses…you won't realize it I swear…for the orphans…please…'tried Mia

'I can't believe it Mia!How can you do this to me?!It's humiliating!A woman in my position…You must understand that…'cried Clarisse

'Come now!It's charity…Those kids needs the money,and with your attraction we'll earn a lots of money!'

'Find me something else…anything except this one thing!'asked Clarisse

'Sorry Grandma,but I've already announced it.Sorry…'said Mia

'What?!You've already announced it?!' now Clarisse was really angry

'Yes….but …oh.it's getting late!Sorry I have to go!'said Mia quickly and ran out from her office

'Mia!'shouted Clarisse…..but she already disappeared …..

That was a wise decision ,'cos her grandmother was very angry…..

OOOOOOO

A little later Mia was in the kitchen, eating ice-cream …she wanted to recover from the chat with Clarisse but she hadn't have enough time,'cos Joseph rushed in….and he was very upset….

'Mia!'said Joseph with anger

'Hello Joey!...Sorry,I mean Joe!'smiled Mia weakly 'What's the matter?'

'The matter?!What's the matter?!'asked Joseph when Charlotte hurried in…

'Joseph!Please calm down!'tried Charlotte and grabbed his arm

'Calm down?!Calm down?!'shouted Joseph

'Can anybody tell me what's the problem?'asked Mia , she really didn't know what's the matter

'What's the problem?!You…' started Joseph but Charlotte interrupted him

'Please Joseph!'said Charlotte

'Right!'sighed Joseph,took a deep breath and continued 'The problem is young lady…that the Queen will kissing with at least a hundred people on Friday!'

'And?'asked Mia

'And?!And?!...Those men…will kiss her on her lips…'answered Joseph with anger

'Yeah I know,it's for charity,but what's the matter with it,I mean what's YOUR problem?'asked Mia

Well it was a logical question….What was HIS problem?...yes …so Joseph calm down a little,but started to stuttering

'Well….it's a….a security question!'answered Joseph quickly

'Security question?'asked Mia

'Yes...'started Joseph and he finally pulled himself together 'I…I mean WE…don't let those men from the street to kiss her…what if the one of them is an assassin?'asked Joseph

'Oh Come on Joe!This is the most peaceful country in the world!And it's for charity…oh,if you want, you can check everybody who wants to kiss her…Charlotte's already made a list, am I right Charlotte?'asked Mia with a suggestive look

'Oh…Of course…yes,I have a list…'said Charlotte, she tried to be authentic

'Is it Ok Joe?'asked Mia

'I want to see that list on my desk today afternoon!'ordered Jospeh and stormed out

'Sorry Charlotte!But I have to tell him something…please collect the candidates..'said Mia

'Ok,no problem…that'll be easy...the Queen is still the most beautiful woman in the country.'smiled Charlotte

'You're right….but by the way why was he so angry?I know it's a serious security problem,but that's his job…'

'That's not the real problem.'answered Charlotte

'Really?So what is the real problem?'asked Mia

'You know….'said Charlotte with a suggestive look

'Know what?'

'You really don't know?'laughed Charlotte

'No I don't…'answered Mia frankly

'Oh come on!You really don't know?!'

'As I said…'

'Well….he is jealous!'

'JEALOUS?!Joe jealous of Grandma?!You're joking!'

'No I'm not…he is totally in love with her…'said Charlotte

'Oh my God I really didn't realize it….Joe loves Grandma….'

'Yes,and you've sent her to kissing with about a hundred men before Joseph's eyes…Imagine it!Every men can kiss her,except him…he just standing there and watching that those men are kissing his love…the woman of his dreams who will be always his queen …and he'll never have the right to kiss her….'

'Oh Charlotte!I'm so sorry….I….'but she could't finished…she was speechless

'Don't worry!...We'll figure out something!'winked Charlotte

OOOOOOOOOOOO

2 days later everybody calmed down a little…well everybody except one man Joseph was still upset….

….and Clarisse knew she have to do it for the orphans,but she was very nervous….

It was Friday….Clarisse was waiting for Joseph in the private room….

'Oh Joseph!You're finally back!'said Clarisse 'Is everything all right?I can see there are a lots of men standing outside….'

'Don't worry!You're in safe.'said Joseph

'I hope so…We have to start now…am I right?'asked Clarisse,she was really nervous

'Well yes,but I have a good and a bad news I think…Which one do you want to hear first?'asked Joseph

'The good one.'answered Clarisse

'Right.The good news is that you don't have to kissing with that crowd…'cos one man paid a huge sum for your kisses…'

'That was the good one….so just one man…right what's the bad one?Who is it?...Oh no!That man is Vicount Mabrey,isn't it?...Joseph?...Joseph?'asked Clarisse desperately

'Well…..'started Joseph

To be continued…..

Author1s Note:Leave me a little review!Please!.-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:**Hi Everybody!Thanks to Zsulie,aserene,OSUSprinks,sapphireseanymph,RevSue,Poppinswannabe,Kristie-Julie,eac-dudette and Queen Tanz for all the lovely reviews!:-)I'm so happy girls!.-)Here is the last chapter,enjoy it and leave me a review!Thanks!

'Joseph!Please answer me!'said Clarisse

'No,it isn't Mabrey…'answered Joseph

'Oh,thanks God!'sighed Clarisse with relief 'Anybody just not that wicked man!Anybody will be better…'

'For example?'asked Joseph teasingly

'Well…there isn't much men I would like to…'said Clarisse shyly

'Really?So your list is sort,isn't it?'asked Joseph

'Yes…really sort.'answered Clarisse softly'So…you told me that a mysterious man paid a huge sum for me…What is my kiss's price ….10 000 pounds or?'

'400 000.'was Joseph's sort answer

'Wow!It's a huge sum for a few kiss….'said Clarisse

'It's nothing for your kiss…'answered Joseph quietly

'It's very sweet of you Joseph….but…. I have to kissing with that man for 2 hours…'said Clarisse sadly

'No!...You don't have to!'said Joseph quickly

'But he paid for it….'

'Yes,It's true,but I have a message from him…if you don't want it you don't have to kissing with him…he just wanted to help…If you don't want it…it's no problem…'

'Really?Oh my!He is such a gentleman…'smiled Clarisse with relief

'So do you want it?'asked Joseph

'I don't think so….but you still haven't mentioned his name….Do I know him?'

'Yes….'

'Who is he?You said this is the bad news.'

'Well I don't know it's good or bad,it depends on you…'said Joseph

'Well who is the mysterious man who want to pay for my kiss 400 000 pounds?'asked Clarisse

'It's….me…'answered Joseph quietly

'Oh Joseph!I really don't know what to say….I….'

'Look!If you don't want it you don't have to…I was just jealous…..I couldn't bear to see that another man kiss you…you're mine…I mean wish you were mine…oh,wish you were mine…'said Joseph quietly

'Oh Joseph!I …'

'Ok,it was a stupid idea….I think I must go...'said Joseph but Clarisse stopped him

'Joseph!What are you doing?I haven't finished yet!I've made my decision…'smiled Clarisse

'So that kiss…'said Joseph

'I want it!'said Clarisse shyly

'Really?'asked Joseph while he slowly stepped closer…'But not just because I paid for it…'

'No…just because this is all I ever wanted…'smiled Clarisse while Joseph put her in his arms'And now kiss me!We have 2 hours…'smiled Clarisse

'As you ordered my queen!'said Joseph with a smile,he held her cheek and finally kissed her slowly…slowly and sensually…soon Clarisse threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss….They were lost in their dreamland….and that 2 hours seemed very short….but that was just the beginning…..

The End

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!And now leave me a little review!Thanks!:-)


End file.
